


Bike

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: Benny goes for a joy ride.
Relationships: Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie)
Kudos: 17





	Bike

His bike was gone when he got home.

Bad Cop took a moment to fight down the rage and panic that welled up at the sight of the empty parking spot. Benny had been eyeballing it lately. Perhaps he’d taken it out for a ride?

(The mental image of _Benny_ on _his bike_ did all kinds of funny things to him.)

He tried calling Benny; no answer. With a growl he sprinted up the four flights of stairs to their apartment, checking the key hooks. Sure enough, the key to his bike was gone. Well, that soothed some of the panic. At least now he _knew_ who had it, and that it would be returned. Eventually. He tried not to pace and worry, both about his boyfriend and about the hard-won vintage motorcycle. He never would have guessed that Benny even knew how to ride one.

Twenty-three minutes and forty-seven seconds after he’d discovered its disappearance, he heard the familiar rumble of the engine, and relaxed. It _sounded_ alright, at least. He put on the best stern face he could muster and made his way back down to the lobby, intent on giving Benny an earful. He could have _said_ he wanted to take it out for a spin, instead of leaving him wondering.

Bad Cop froze when he exited the doors. The bike was back in its parking spot, gleaming beautifully in the evening sun. What really had his attention though, was the sight of Benny leaning casually against it, dressed in skin-tight dark blue leathers that really left _nothing_ to the imagination. He swallowed hard, lecture dying on his tongue, as Benny popped off his shiny new motorcycle helmet to give him a mischievous grin.

_Oh, hell._

“Sorry I didn’t give you any warning, B, I wasn’t really planning on being gone so long. She looked like she needed a bit of TLC though. Hope you don’t mind.”

Bad Cop made a frankly embarrassing noise. Benny’s grin only widened. “…She looks amazing, Ben. Thank you.” Benny sauntered up to him, practically purring as he pressed up against him. “I. Uh. Didn’t know you knew how to ride.”

“Oh, sure I do. It’s been a while, but you know you what they say about _riding bikes_. And yours rides like a dream.” Bad Cop whined softly and grabbed Benny’s hips. Benny couldn’t help himself. “Mind helping me out of this, B? It took a bit of wiggling to get into it, I don’t think I could peel it back off on my own.” He whooped and laughed as Bad Cop growled and tossed him over a shoulder, hauling him back inside. It was definitely going to be a _fun_ night.

(Benny would wake up one morning, some months later, to spot a new key hanging on the hooks. A glance outside revealed another bike parked in B’s spot, identical in every way but for the dark blue, in contrast to B’s maroon. Benny grinned to himself. Time to dust off the leathers.)


End file.
